1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an ornamental catch uniquely suited for use with jewelry such as pearls, and more particularly, to an ornamental jewelry catch for necklaces, bracelets and the like, adapted for reliable, easy and unassisted operation even after extend use or exposure to heat during the soldering process typically employed to attach a catch to a piece of jewelry.
2. Background Discussion
Necklaces and bracelets are popular jewelry items which comprise ornamental bands or chains, or strings of pearls or beads, worn respectively around the neck or wrist of a person. Although some bracelets are formed from various materials into the shape of a continuous band that is slid over a person's hand, most necklaces and bracelets have a releasable catch for connecting the two ends of the piece together to securely retain the jewelry around the person's neck or wrist. Known releasable jewelry catches include the claw catch, the box or barrel catch, the spring catch, as well as the toggle catch.
The typical spring catch configuration generally comprises a first interlocking member and a second releasable operable interlocking member which is spring biased, each of which is respectively attached to one of the opposing ends of the jewelry piece. A specific example of such a spring catch configuration for connecting opposing ends of a necklace or bracelet consists of a small continuous ringlet or loop and a releasably operated, spring biased hook or ring that interlocks with the ringlet to connect the two ends of the piece of jewelry together. A distinctive problem with such spring biased catches is that heat, applied during the soldering process used to attach the catch to the piece of jewelry, causes the inner spring to lose tension, thereby diminishing the operational reliability of the catch and increasing the difficulty of attaching such a spring biased jewelry catch to a piece of jewelry.
Another example of a typical catch configuration generally includes a receiving member having a cavity attached to one end of the jewelry piece and a mating member having a thin insertable projection or tongue which is received by and locked into the cavity. However, the thin tongue can lose tension when heat is applied during the soldering process typically used to attach these catches to jewelry. Tension loss causes the catch not to latch properly when being closed and increases the difficulty of attaching the catch to jewelry.
Other problems with known jewelry catches include the tendency for springs and tongues to wear out with prolonged usage (material from which the catches are made is usually not very strong). Unless the catch is consistently adjusted by a jeweler, this problem can cause the catch to accidentally and unexpectedly come apart thereby resulting in the inadvertent loss of the piece.
Another major problem with known jewelry catches, particularly with a bracelet having a releasable catch, is the effort required for a person to easily and quickly fasten the bracelet around his or her wrist. Manually fastening a bracelet around one's wrist without assistance requires an individual to exhibit great dexterity. First, the hand, adjoining the wrist on which the bracelet is to be worn, is often of no assistance in manipulating the catch. Therefore, a person has only the use of the other hand which must then hold the first interlocking member in place on their wrist while attempting to connect the second, usually releasable interlocking member.